Shifters and Wizards
by Oceans Eagle
Summary: Gwen is a shifter. Duncan is a wizard.  What happens when the two fall in love even though it is forbidden? What happens when their friends all fall in love to? Duncan and Gwen story, rated T because of language and some themes, more info in story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This story includes total drama island characters/couples. I also got some ideas from the books Need, Captivate, Harry Potter, the Darkest Powers series, the Mortal Instruments series and the Twilight series.**

**Here is some information about this story: In the world, there are hidden creatures. Some of those creatures are wizards, vampires, pixies, fairies and shifters. Shifters are creatures that can transform into one type of animal. All the creatures are only allowed to be with creatures that are the same species as them (ex. Shifters with shifters, wizards with wizards.) But what happens when some shifters and wizards fall in love with each other? The main couple in this story will be Gwen and Duncan. Some side couples are Bridgette and Geoff, Heather and Alejandro, Cody and Sierra, Harold and LeShawna and Trent and Courtney.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any character from the total drama series.**

The Goth girl crept through the forest, silent as anything. Her black and teal ruffled in the breeze and she turned her head. Her midnight black eyes scanned the trees, and she appeared to be waiting for someone. A few seconds later, the Goth was joined by a blonde girl with olive green eyes.

"Hey Gwen." The blonde said to her friend.

"Hey Bridgette." Gwen replied.

The girls continued to walk through the forest, their footsteps not making a single sound. The dense trees hid their bodies well. If any human were to look into the forest, the two girls would be invisible.

"Do you think we should change now?" Bridgette asked suddenly. Gwen turned her head and her eyes met her friends. The black and teal haired girl nodded her head.

Bridgette smiled slightly, and closed her eyes. Her body began to shake and then it appeared like she was ripping out of her skin. Her body moved faster, and then, it was done. In the place of the blonde girl was now a large, dangerous and beautiful golden lioness.

The lioness turned her head to her friend. Gwen smiled slightly, and then her body began to shake like Bridgette's had earlier. Gwen loved the feeling of transferring from human to animal. She loved the feeling of insane power and the strength. She could feel her muscles stretching, re-adjusting to her new form. Her body shook even more as she went through the final stages of her transformation. And then, in Gwen's place, stood the most lethal, sinister, and gorgeous looking panther out there.

The two female cats looked at each other, and leapt through the trees. Their powerful muscles propelled themselves through the forest. They jumped, their muscles stretching. The two cats skidded into a clearing, where the other shifters their age waited.

The other shifters turned their heads as the cats entered the clearing. A black wolf named Trent with emerald green eyes stood up to greet the cats. An angry looking Doberman that was about the same height as the wolf simply bared its teeth and growled the meanness reflected in her charcoal gray eyes. Nobody really liked Heather; she was a pretty mean Doberman. A gentle looking male deer nearly passed out when he saw the panther, Cody had a major crush on Gwen was very obvious. A large chocolate brown bear named LeShawna lifted her paw and waved at the cats. Bridgette and Gwen walked over to the bear; she was one of their good friends.

The shifters job was to make sure the forest was safe. They had to make sure that their was no creatures in the woods that could harm the shifters or any of the other supernatural creatures or any humans. They were powerful creatures. The shifters could handle anything that came at them. Or at least they thought so.

* * *

Duncan groaned in frustration. He had been working on the same spell for over two hours and still nothing. Duncan was a special type of wizard. He could do any elemental spell, anything with fire, water, earth or air, with his eyes closed and his hands tied behind his back, but when it came to any other spell, he was hopeless.

All wizards had special spells that they were excellent at. There were elemental spell wizards, like Duncan. There were weather spell wizards, such as Sierra. There were healing wizards that could fix anything with just a wave of their hand like Courtney, Duncan's bitchy ex girlfriend. There were powerful offensive wizards that could do any attack during battle like Duncan's best bro, Geoff. The only other type of wizard Duncan knew was the psychic spell wizards that could read minds, see the future and use telekinesis, which is what Alejandro could do.

Duncan closed his eyes, and fired a quick air spell at the wall. He smirked when he saw the damage that simple spell caused.

"Yo bro! What's up?" Geoff called, entering the common room where Duncan was practicing.

"Hey dude. Not much, just working on spells." Duncan replied.

"Ah, sweet." Geoff said.

"Yeah, not really." Duncan muttered. Geoff laughed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both the teens jumped when the high pitched scream echoed through out the halls.

"Dude! What was that?" Geoff shouted, his ears still ringing from the scream. Duncan laughed.

"I planted something in the girl's room. I think they found it." He managed to get out through his laughter.

Courtney and Sierra stalked into the room where the two guys were.

"Who planted Harold's underwear in our room?" Courtney bellowed while Sierra just looked pissed. Duncan and Geoff burst out laughing again. Courtney and Sierra were then joined by Harold and Alejandro.

"You guys might want to stop laughing." Alejandro said.

"Why?" Geoff asking, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Because we all are being relocated."

**And that's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks to all who reviewed! It means a lot to me when you review!**

**Ok, so here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nobody from total drama **

Duncan looked at Alejandro in shock.

"Transferred?" Geoff asked. Alejandro nodded his head.

"Where are we being transferred to?" Courtney asked, acting sensible. Alejandro shrugged.

"Some little town in Canada called Hope. I'm not sure where it is." The Spanish teen said.

"It's in British Columbia, duh." Harold said.

Duncan closed his eyes. He couldn't believe they were being transferred. All his family and friends were here in Toronto. To be honest, Duncan didn't really care about his family, but he did have a heart. He was going to miss his friends.

"Well, should we go pack?" Sierra asked, running a hand through her long purple hair.

"Sierra, the people who decided that we are being transferred are incredibly powerful wizards, they have all ready packed for us. In fact, we will be leaving in about an hour." Harold said.

"Wait, why are we being transferred?" Geoff asked suddenly. Courtney sighed obnoxiously, and turned her nose to the sky.

"Obviously you didn't pay attention in class, because if you did, you would know that every young wizard has to go through a transfer for about a year where they have to go to a human school and study human subjects to learn how mortals and normal humans behave." Courtney said snottily. Duncan groaned, he didn't know what he had EVER seen in that girl. She was psychotic.

**BAM! **Everyone jumped when the sound echoed through out the common room. Two of the elder wizards stood in front of the group of the young wizards. The male wizard, Markus walked forward. His black hair streaked throughout with grey gave him an intimidating look. His grey eyes showed years of wisdom. The female also came forward. Her name was Alice, and she was the youngest of all the elder wizards. Her hair was fire red and flowed to just past her shoulders. Her brown eyes were filled with warmth and kindness.

"I know this is sudden, but you are being transferred. In fact, your flight leaves in half an hour, contrary to what Harold thinks." Alice said her voice soft and gentle. Duncan wondered how she knew that, but then he remembered that Alice was a psychic wizard. Markus nodded his head.

"If you all would please follow us, we will take you to where you can say goodbye to your family and then we will get you on your flight." Markus said his voice gravelly.

The young wizards looked at each other, and one by one, they followed the elder wizards out of the room.

* * *

The shifters stood quietly, fur gently ruffling in the breeze. They had caught the scent of human blood and also the sickly scent of vampires. The shifters had a deal with all other supernatural creatures. They would not harm them, as long as the other creatures remained under the radar, not attacking humans or any shifter. This vampire had obviously broken the agreement.

A flash of white caught Gwen's eyes. She turned quickly, and saw a retreating back. She growled and leapt after it. She heard the pounding of feet behind her and she sped up. She wanted to be the one to catch this horrid creature. She just had to.

Gwen could feel her muscles stretching and pulling and she pushed herself harder. She was gaining on the vampire. Closer. Closer. And then she leapt; her claws out.

The vampire shrieked in pain as the panthers strong, sharp claws dug through its flesh. Gwen pushed all her weight onto the vampire and pushed her claws into the bloodsucker's body. The vampire turned its head and Gwen saw dried blood on the vampire's fangs and mouth. That was all Gwen needed to know. She bared her fangs and bit the vampire's neck. She pulled her head back and heard the rip as the creatures head separated from its neck.

Gwen heard panting behind her, and she stood up, still holding the head in her mouth. Bridgette turned her head, and Gwen dropped the head. She knew that the lioness had a weaker stomach then all of the other shifters. Heather skidded into the clearing and looked at the decapitated body. She nodded her head at Gwen, and then left. Gwen walked over to her friend and rubbed her head against Bridgette's shoulder. The two cats turned their tails on the vampire, and walked away.

**This was kind of a filler chapter just to explain what the shifters do and why the wizards are being transferred. Okk please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I decided to write up chapter 3 now. Please enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing from total drama.**

**Present day**

Gwen sat up and brushed her short black and teal out of her eyes. Last night, she had killed a vampire, and she felt great now. She climbed out of her bed and checked her clock. It was 6:30 on Monday morning. She sighed. Lovely, school today.

_Beep, Beep. _Gwen's blackberry beeped, signaling a text message. She checked her phone.

_Hey, just heard from my mom that we are getting new students. Maybe there'll be a hottie ;) - LeShawna. _

Gwen smiled. LeShawnas mom worked as one of the vice principals at Wawankawa high, so of course she would know. Gwen was kind of hopeful, maybe there would be a guy she could connect with. Right now, there was no one who was similar to Gwen, there was no one who really got her, and so she had her fingers crossed.

Gwen walked into her washroom, and showered quickly. She got out of the shower and walked over to her closet. Gwen had a good feeling about the new students, so she wanted to look alright. She grabbed a pair of teal skinny jeans, a teal long sleeved teal shirt, a black t-shirt that had skillet written on it and her favorite black combat boots. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, and lined her eyes heavily with black liner. Then she grabbed her favorite teal lipstick. There, she looked pretty decent.

Gwen walked down stairs. She walked into the kitchen, and saw the picture on the fridge. It was a picture of her dad. His midnight eyes were the same as Gwen's. His hair was thick and black and his skin was pale. His smile was effortless and charming. Gwen was definitely his daughter. She missed him so much. He had been a shifter as well, he had been a leopard. One day, when Gwen was ten her dad had gone out to fight a vampire. Two days later, they found his mangled body on the forest floor. The day that Gwen found out her father was gone, was the first day she had shifted.

Gwen kissed her hand and placed it on the picture.

"Love you" She whispered.

_Beep, Beep. _Gwen looked at her phone.

_We'll walk at 7:50, so be ready, k? Ttyl :) - Bridgette. _Gwen smiled and reached into the fridge for a blueberry yogurt.

* * *

**2 days earlier**

Duncan gripped the armrests on his chair and cracked his back the best could. This flight had been torture. He was stuck in a seat beside some HUGE blonde guy who was asleep, drooling, and farting toxic clouds of gas. In the seat behind him was a little kid who was screaming his head off, while the mom was ignoring the child, engrossed in a magazine. And then, to top the torture off, Courtney was sitting in front of him, yapping the ear off of some poor sucker.

Duncan sighed, and leaned his head back. This was painful. He had nothing better to do, so he opened one of the books the elder wizards had given them all. One of the books was about the city of Hope, and the one Duncan opened was last years yearbook from the high school he would be going to. He flipped through the pages, looking at the pictures, reading nothing. He stopped when he got to last years grade tens, this years grade elevens, the grade that he would be in. He looked to the first page of grade tens. Since Duncan was bored out of his mind, he closed his eyes and let his finger trail across the page. He opened his eyes and looked at the picture. It was a blonde girl with olive green eyes and a gentle smile. She was cute, but looked like someone that Geoff would date. Duncan flipped the page and did the same thing. He opened his eyes, and they widened when he saw the picture. It was a girl, with chin length black hair that was streaked throughout with teal. Her eyes were a captivating black and looked like the held a secret. She had an interesting facial expression, a combination between a smirk and a smile. Duncan looked at the picture. This girl really caught his eye.

The punk leaned back, and closed his eyes. He could visualize himself meeting the girl. It was weird, Duncan never thought like this, he was usually the tough unflappable guy who only thought girls were hot, and he never imagined meeting them when he had never even met them in person before.

Duncan sighed loudly and closed his ice blue eyes. He could already tell that this transfer was screwing with his head.

* * *

**Present day**

The male pulled back his hood and walked up to the female who was concentrated on her work. He tapped her shoulder gently, and she turned a look of craziness in her eyes. The male took a step back, worried about what this girl could do to his face. The second male entered the room, his hood up. He laughed at the first male. The female turned her head at him.

"I'm here to help you; I thought you could use some more facts instead of just going out on instinct and blowing off your limb." The female rolled her eyes and held a certain finger up to the second male.

"Hurtful." The second male said sarcastically as possible. The first male was still feeling his face, making sure everything was intact.

"Why are we doing this again?" The first male asked, not even turning to the others. The female rolled her eyes, and she turned away from her work, her eye twitching slightly.

"Why are we doing this? Why are we doing this? WHY ARE WE DOING THIS? ARE YOU IGNORANT? ARE YOU STUPID? I THOUGHT WE EXPLAINED THIS! WE NEED TO RID OUR WORLD OF THESE HORRID UNHUMAN CREATURES! WE NEED TO SHOW THEM THAT THIS WORLD BELONGS TO HUMANS NOT TO THEM!" The female screamed. Both the males looked scared.

"Tell me why we agreed to work with her again." The first male said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Screamed the female. Both the males ran out of the room.

**Ok so please review and tell me what you think. And I have a contest for you all. Who ever can give me the identities of the 4 un-named total drama characters in this, I will write a one-shot with whatever to characters you want and it will be about whatever you want. Just be the first to review and tell me their names, but also tell me your thoughts on this chapter! And the reason why the flight took place 2 days earlier is because all the characters need to go to school on the same day. Next chapter Duncan and Gwen meet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry to say that no one won the contest; the correct answer was Owen, Izzy, Justin, and Noah. I really want someone to win a prize, so I'm going to have an unnamed total drama character, and who ever tells me their name first will win the prize ( a one-shot where they decided the characters and what happens.)**

**Disclaimer- I own nobody from total drama island.**

Duncan sighed, his head down on the desk. First class in, and he was already bored out of his mind. He wished he could remember why he decided to take _woodwork_ instead of a spare block.

Duncan pulled his schedule out of his pocket and checked it one more time. **Semester 1****; Block one- Woodworking, Mr. Smith, Block two- Math, Ms. Lenders, Block three- P.E, Mr. Michaels, Block four- Socials, Ms. Sanders. ****Semester 2****; Block one- English- Mr. Jameson, Block 2- Science, Ms. Rogers, Block three- Drama, Mr. McLean, Block four- French- Ms. Royce.**

Duncan groaned. In his opinion, his schedule sucked. And he was in a pretty pissed off mood. Courtney had made all the wizards come to school early so they "would have an idea where all their classes were". She had made them come to school at freaking 7:15! Honestly, something was wrong with that girl.

**Bring! Bring!**

The sound of the bell snapped Duncan out of his thoughts. He grabbed his backpack that was resting by his feet. He had math next, and really did not want to go.

Duncan walked through the crowded halls, getting weird looks from many people. Obviously, they weren't used to someone with a style like Duncan's. Whatever, he didn't really care.

The punk found his math class easily. He walked through the door, and he felt his heart jerk. Sitting at a table in the back, was an extremely pale girl with a mess of short black and teal hair. Her head was down, focused on something. Duncan noticed that she was sitting alone. Keeping one eye on her, he walked up to the teacher at the front of the room.

"Hey, I'm your new student." He said bluntly. The teacher looked up, and smiled slightly.

"Ok, so you're Duncan? I'm Ms. Lenders. You can take any empty seat you like. Here's the text book that we use." Ms. Lenders replied, handing him the text book. Duncan nodded his thanks, and immediately went over to the desk where the girl was sitting.

"Hey" Duncan said. The girl didn't respond. Duncan tried again, a little bit louder this time.

"Hey!" The girl remained silent. Duncan leaned over and flicked her arm. That caused her to look up, and pull out her ear buds.

"Um hi?" Gwen said, trying to remain cool on the outside, but on the inside, her heart was screaming. This guy was **hot!** He was totally rocking the punk style, but the thing that captured Gwen, was his amazing, captivating ice blue eyes.

Duncan knew that was the girl. Her midnight eyes were glinting as she held Duncan's gaze.

"Sorry to bug you, didn't realize you were listening to music." He said. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"No worries. I'm Gwen" She replied. Duncan smiled, her name suited her.

"I'm Duncan." The punk said.

"So, you're new here. Where you from?" Gwen asked.

"Toronto." Duncan replied. Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, that's pretty far away." Said the Goth. Duncan nodded his head.

"So what's your schedule?" She asked Duncan. Duncan pulled out his schedule and handed it to her. Gwen scanned it quickly and smiled slightly.

"So this semester we have math, obviously, and socials. Next semester we have English and drama." Gwen said.

"Ah sweet." Duncan said happily.

"So, tell me about your self." Duncan spoke a bit quieter now; the teacher had started to talk.

"Ok, well I love art. I love drawing, and sketching. I absolutely love horror and thriller movies. My favorite books are definitely by Stephen King. I love Avenged Sevenfold, Billy Talent, Rise Against, 3 Days Grace, Skillet and Paramore. Umm, I live with my mom, my dad died when I was 10, and I have a little brother named Alex. I also have a hamster named Mystique. That's about it." Gwen said. Duncan smiled.

"Wow we have a lot in common. I love all those bands as well, and I am a huge horror movie fan. I love thrillers to. I don't usually read, but I've heard that Stephen King is an awesome horror writer. Sorry to hear about your dad." Duncan said, unsure of what to say next, but he saw Gwen looking at her desk. Since he had no words to say, Duncan leaned over and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it gently. Gwen looked up, and smiled appreciably, and squeezed his hand back. They sat there for a few seconds, just holding each others hands, and then they both realized it was kind of awkward, so they dropped their hands.

"Oh!" Gwen said suddenly. Duncan looked up.

"In socials, we are going to be starting a 2 month project. The teacher that told us yesterday and she said that we can have partners. I know we just met, but would you maybe want to be partners for the project?" Gwen asked, suddenly shy. Duncan smiled.

"Hell yes." He replied.

* * *

She walked through the dense forest, hair swinging. Her deadly eyes scanned the trees. She was powerful, she knew that. She was the best thing to ever happen to this world. She knew that she was perfect; no she was the definition of the word. She knew she was gorgeous, and she flaunted it.

Izzy sighed as she walked behind her. This person was their "leader" or she thought she was. She acted like she was amazing, but in reality, nobody really liked her. She thought she was so pretty, but she was such a fake. Izzy disliked her, and she knew that Noah thought she was a bitch. She knew Justin hated her because she thought she was prettier then Justin and Justin absolutely hated people like that.

The girl was singing something under her breath. To Izzy, it sounded like she was just singing her name over and over and over and over again. Izzy had to resist the urge to set her hair on fire. The only reason she didn't do it was because she was human and not a retched supernatural. Only supernatural's faced the Izzy wrath.

**Ok so that is the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! I would like to offer congratulations to Midnight Lark; they gave me the correct answer for the contest. The correct answer was Blainley! And I've decided that I am having yet another contest and I will post the one-shots (where you decide what happens) for Midnight Lark and the other winner at the same time. All you have to so is tell me who the total drama character in the file Blainley is looking at. Now, just a warning, today at school we had to dress up for Halloween and I was a death eater from Harry Potter, so if there might will most likely be Harry Potter references in this chapter. In this chapter, there will be some serious Duncan/Gwen! And just to let everyone know, this chapter is set 2 and half weeks after Duncan and Gwen's first meeting.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from total drama, nor do I own Harry Potter, or any the song Rusted from the rain by Billy Talent mentioned in this chapter.**

**2 and a half weeks later…..**

Gwen sat in the library, circling information. She looked across the library where Duncan was sitting on a computer, printing off more information. He looked very concentrated on what he was doing. Gwen sighed. She had thought that he might have been interested in her, but she knew that if a guy really liked a girl, they would've made a move by now.

Gwen closed her eyes and groaned. She pulled her iPod out of her bag and put her headphones in her ears. She scrolled through her songs, and clicked on her favorite song.

_I stumble through the wreckage_

_Rusted from the rain_

_There's nothing left to salvage_

_No one left to blame_

_Among the broken mirrors_

_I don't look the same_

_I'm rusted from the rain_

_I'm rusted from the rain_

As the song played, Gwen began to sketch. She had watched Harry Potter with her brother the night before, and the image of the Dark Mark was stuck in her head. So she began to sketch that. First the skull. Then the snake coming out of the mouth and curling around of the skull she had just drawn.

Gwen loved to sketch; it made her feel calm and so much better about herself. Especially now with the Duncan issue. When Gwen had told Bridgette and LeShawna about him, they had tried to be supportive, but neither of them really knew what to say, they had never felt like Gwen was feeling know. The one thing that Bridgette had said that really stuck with Gwen was that how Gwen described her feelings sounded a lot like how someone in love might feel.

Could Gwen really be in love? She honestly didn't know. She had _just met the guy!_ But the ways of the heart are a mystery. Suddenly, Gwen felt her headphone being yanked from her ear.

"Hey Pasty, that sure doesn't look like work, unless you're planning on having us dressed up as death eaters for an assignment about Pierre Berton." Duncan said, smirking. Gwen smiled; Duncan had never called her Pasty before. Maybe things were changing. Gwen knew that the only way she would find out is if she took a chance.

* * *

Duncan typed in the search engine, hoping that maybe he would be able to find something. He knew that if he didn't bring anything Gwen would think he was a failure. Duncan turned from the computer and looked at Gwen. Her head was bent over whatever she was working on and her hair fell into her face.

Duncan sighed, and turned back to the screen. He didn't know why he hadn't attempted to get with Gwen. Maybe it was because he was scared of her rejecting him. Duncan honestly didn't know what would happen if he did ask her out, or try to kiss her, or even give her a nickname. Duncan always gave girls he was interested in nicknames, it was like a law of nature.

Duncan had talked to Geoff about Gwen, or he had at least tried to. Geoff had been to busy staring at the blonde girl sitting and talking with Gwen. It was amazing, all of the wizards had found someone that they were interested in, but none of them would make a move. The only thing Geoff had said before drooling over the blonde girl was "Dude, sounds like you got serious feelings for this chick. Is it love bro?" Duncan couldn't answer because he honestly didn't know. He _had just met the girl._

Duncan got up, empty handed. He walked over to Gwen, and looked over her shoulder. She was sketching the dark mark, and Duncan laughed silently. He pulled out one of her headphones.

"Hey Pasty, that sure doesn't look like work, unless you're planning on having us dressed up as death eaters for an assignment about Pierre Berton." He said, smirking. Gwen looked up, her eyes wide. She smiled lightly, and then looked down, breathing hard.

Duncan looked at Gwen, he knew that if he ever wanted to know how she felt about him he would have to take a leap. Duncan swallowed, and then he leaned forward and lifted her chin up.

Gwen's heart was pounding and her palms were sweating. She had to find out if Duncan had feelings for her. Gwen took a breath as Duncan lifted her chin. It was now or never.

Gwen leaned in at the exact same time as Duncan. Their lips met and they kissed each other gently. They both pulled back and stared at each other.

"I guess we should get back to work." Gwen whispered. Duncan nodded his head and sat in the chair beside her. It seemed as though nothing had happened between the two, but then Duncan grabbed Gwen's hand that was lying on the table, and the two intertwined their fingers.

Even though both of them were cheering inside, they couldn't hide the one thought going through their heads; _I can't be with a human._

* * *

Blainley looked at her perfect nails, making sure that they were still as gorgeous as before.

"Here! Here's the damn file you wanted." Izzy said, throwing the thick file onto the desk where Blainley was sitting.

"Are you sure this is the right one?" Blainley asked, just to be considerate, because she knew not everyone was as perfect as her. Izzy's left eye twitched and she ground her teeth together. Anyone who knew Izzy would have run away from the crazy girl, but Blainley was paying to much attention to her hair now. Izzy's muscles tightened and she was ready to pounce, but Noah leaned into the room and grabbed the red haired girl.

Blainley opened the file that Izzy had brought her and scanned through the papers. She turned in her chair and opened the file on her computer. All the information matched perfectly including the picture. The guy in the picture was smiling cockily, his hair styled with way to much hair gel. According to the information on his file, he was a half-breed. He was part vampire and part wizard. A very powerful match indeed. He was also very influential apparently, he could convince people to do what he wanted very simply.

Blainley rolled her eyes. She knew that she had much more power than this person and she was definitely way better looking than he was. She knew that for sure.

Blainley rolled away from the computer. She knew that they would have to assemble a search party to find this half-breed. It would be hard, he had used to appear on television, but a few years ago he had disappeared and no one had heard from him since. But Blainley was perfect; she would be able to find him.

**Ok so that's the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter there will be more Duncan and Gwen and some other couples as well!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this chapter! I also want to thank everyone who has favorite me, this story or put it on subscription and put me on author subscription, it means so much to me. I want to offer my congratulations to gandly123 for guessing the right answer of Chris! A lot of people guessed Chris, but gandly123 was the first one to guess it, so please pm me. Now on to the next chapter!

**Disclaimer- I own nobody from total drama**

Gwen sat at the cafeteria table sitting with the other shifters. Nobody said anything, just sitting there, all staring at Gwen. The Goth girl looked up; her midnight eyes scanned the other shifters, looking at them all.

"What?" She asked. Bridgette and LeShawna traded a look. Bridgette looked like she was about to say something. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Ok I'm going to ask what everyone has been thinking. Why the hell have you been so damn happy lately?" The Asian queen bee said her charcoal eyes on her nails.

"Ummm…." Gwen said, slightly afraid to tell the shifters that she was in a relationship with Duncan.

It turned out Gwen didn't need to say anything, because at that moment, Duncan walked up behind the girl. He slid in next to her and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. Gwen turned to look at him, and the punk leaned in and pressed his lips against his girlfriends.

"Wait, WHAT?" Cody shouted his eyes bugging out of his head. Trent looked at Gwen, sadness very obvious in his eyes. Gwen smiled sadly at the shaggy haired musician, but then relaxed her head against Duncan's shoulder. Trent stood up suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I have to go somewhere." He said, literally running away from the table.

"What's his problem?" Duncan asked. Nobody answered. Duncan raised his eyebrows at the silence and looked like he was going to say something. To stop him from saying anything, Gwen pressed her lips against Duncan's lips. Cody shrieked loudly, sounding like a little girl and passed out. The couple remained oblivious.

* * *

Trent walked rapidly, his head down, hair in his eyes. He still had feelings for Gwen, and she was with _Duncan._ Why? What did Gwen see in that thing? Its not like she could be with him, he wasn't a supernatural. Or at least Trent didn't think he was. It wouldn't shock him if Duncan was part demon, or full demon. Demons were annoying and manipulative creatures just like that punk.

Trent was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn't even notice the girl walking.

"OUCH!" A female voice screeched. Trent looked and saw a mocha skinned, onyx eyed girl who looked _pissed._

"Maybe you should watch where you're going!" She cried. Trent held his hand out to the girl.

"I'm sorry; I've just got a lot on my mind." Trent said, trailing off. The girl took his outstretched hand. Trent pulled her up and froze. She was actually quite pretty.

"I'm uhh Trent." He stammered. The girl smiled slightly.

"I'm Courtney." She said. Trent could feel the slight pain in his chest lessen.

* * *

Bridgette had finally left the cafeteria after Duncan and Gwen had continued their make-out session, even though it was Cody's worst nightmare come to life. Bridgette walked into the gym, looking for the swim coach. She had to tell him that she was going to be a little late to the next swim meet.

As she walked into the gym, her mouth dropped open. Standing on the basketball court was a blonde guy wearing a cowboy hat. He was shirtless and facing away from Bridgette, revealing his muscled tanned back. Lying on the floor in heap was a pink shirt and a backpack. Bridgette sucked in a breath, unsure of what to do. The guy turned to look at Bridgette, curiosity in his blue eyes. Bridgette was pretty sure her retinas burned off when she saw his abs.

"Hey there brah. I'm Geoff." Bridgette blushed for some unknown reason.

"I'm Bridgette." She replied, walking over to him. But somehow, she tripped over her own feet and crashed into Geoff. She landed on top of the blonde and Geoff just looked up at her. Bridgette blushed bright red, and looked away

* * *

Cody sobbed uncontrollably. How could the love of his life love someone else? WHY? Cody walked to his locker, and opened it. Peering out from a thousand different angles were pictures of Gwen.

"That's a lot of pictures. Even more then all the pictures that I have in my locker. And they are all pictures of you." Cody turned wide eyed to see a purple haired darkly tanned girl staring at him with a wide smile on her face.

Cody swallowed, unable to get anything past the huge lump in his throat. Who was this crazy chick? And why did she have pictures of him? The girl was still smiling at him, her eyes bright and wide.

"I'm Sierra!" She said in an overly excited and loud voice. Cody opened his mouth to say something but Sierra beat him to it.

"Your name is Cody, you're a tech geek, you love the color red, and you think you're a ladies man, your favorite movie is the hangover, and your favorite book is the DaVinci Code." She said all the while keeping the crazed smile on her face. For the second time that day, Cody passed out.

* * *

LeShawna stalked ahead, Heather lagging behind her. LeShawna groaned, she hated the queen bee that was walking behind her. All the others had left, leaving LeShawna with Heather.

LeShawna turned her head when she heard a high-pitched "Gosh" echo through the halls. A bushy red haired guy was walking around, covering his "area" because his pants had been ripped off. LeShawna laughed slightly, liking the look of his pasty white legs.

Heather turned as well when she heard the "Gosh". But she didn't focus on the nerd; she focused on the Latino male with the dark hair and sexy smirk. Heather didn't fall for people easily. Yet she felt something for this guy that she just couldn't describe. Her heart was pounding and she didn't know what to say. What was happening to her?

* * *

The girl turned, crouching in the tree. Her breath came out in short little gasps. She had run long and hard, just barely making it away from them. She tucked her large purple feathery angel like wings against her back. Her waist length, brown, purple, silver and white streaked hair flowed gently in the wind.

The girls name was Violet. She was half angel. Her father had been an angel, and her mother had been a human, which is why she had the wings. She also had the ability to manipulate light and use light energy. She was quite powerful, which is why the crazy red head was trying to destroy her.

Violet needed to warn other super naturals. She needed their help. She knew that this crazy group had to be taken out. She knew she had to.

**So please review and let me know what you think! Next chapter, secrets are discovered!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there everyone. First thing I want to say, is oh my god, I hit 50 reviews for this story, and that makes me insanely proud because this is my first 'real' story. Another thing I want to say, is that I am going to be posting a new Duncan/Gwen story titled "One year" so once that is posted, I hope you all check it out!**

**Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing from total drama island.**

Violet ran, crouched as low to the ground as possible. She knew where she had to go. She was smart, so she had found the names of other super naturals quite easily. Ironically enough, all the other super naturals she had found were all located in the _exact same area._

The half angel looked to the sky, and saw nothing. This was her only chance. Gather all the strength she had in her legs, she leapt straight into the air. Her lavender wings spread out to their full span and began to flap. Violet caught the wind and rose even higher in the sky, all while searching for the high school.

* * *

Gwen walked through the halls, her books cradled in the crook of her left arm. Her right arm was wrapped around Duncan's waist, her right hand in his back pocket. Duncan's left arm was tightly wrapped around Gwen's waist; there was no way he was going to be separated from his girlfriend.

The two thought it was a normal day. They thought it was a perfectly regular day. Until Bridgette came running up, her blonde hair falling out of her ponytail, olive eyes wide.

"Bridge, what's wrong?" Gwen demanded. Before Bridgette could answer, Courtney sprinted up, looking like hell. Duncan just raised his eyebrows.

"Follow me!" The blonde and the brunette demanded, before running off. Gwen and Duncan turned to look at each other, before sprinting off after the two girls.

They followed the girls outside, and gasped. All of the other shifters and all the other wizards were crowded around a petite girl who was sprawled out on the ground. The thing that caused them all to gasp though was the large purple angel wings spread out behind her back.

"She's an idiot." A voice proclaimed. The group turned to see a tall girl walking out of the forest.

The new girl had blood red hair that had slight curls. It reached just past her shoulders and her side bangs hid half of her right eye. Her skin was pale. She smiled slightly, showing a pair of slight fangs. She casually brushed her bangs out of her eyes with long black talon like nails. She met the eyes of everyone in the group, letting everyone see her narrowed red eyes with the reptilian pupil.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked. The red head leaned against a tree before answering.

"She was flying in broad daylight. They would have caught her if I hadn't found her flying first. She's not hurt, just tired. By the way, her name is Violet. I'm Adelina."

Gwen turned to look at Adelina. There was something in her stance that showed confidence, but mostly she radiated power. Adelina met Gwen's gaze, and smirked softly. The red head walked over to Gwen.

"You're a shifter, aren't you? I can tell by the way you look." She said loudly. Duncan was the first to turn, ice blue eyes wide.

"What?" he whispered. Adelina rolled her eyes.

"Don't act so shocked. I know that you're a wizard. It's quite obvious actually." She said. Now it was Gwen's turn to be surprised. She turned to stare at Duncan. Adelina covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry; all of you didn't know that the people you are dating are super naturals. My bad." Adelina said extremely sarcastically.

Gwen walked over to Duncan. Her eyes were wide, showing so many different emotions.

"You're a wizard?" She asked, not knowing what else to say. Duncan met her gaze. He nodded his head.

"And you're a shifter." He stated. Gwen nodded her head, then looked down, tears in her eyes.

"Gwen, why are you crying?" Duncan asked, worry building inside of him. The Goth girl looked up.

"Were not allowed to be together, we are not supposed to be together." She said. Backing away from Duncan, she closed her eyes and her body began to shake. A few seconds later, and standing in her place was a gorgeous panther. The panther held Duncan's gaze for a few moments, before turning and running into the woods. Duncan didn't know what to do. Bridgette grabbed his arm.

"She would have gone to her house. I suggest you go after her, unless you want to deal with her bestfriend, who will kill you if you break her heart." The blonde said. Duncan nodded his thanks and took off into the woods after Gwen.

Meanwhile, Bridgette turned back to Adelina

"So we are all super naturals. Why did you find us?" She asked. Adelina looked at Bridgette.

"Violet can probably explain it better than I can, but since she is too tired to talk I'll tell you all I know. There is a group of humans who know about super naturals. And these humans have made it their mission to get rid of super naturals. They are not joking around. They are powerful, and will stop at nothing to eliminate us from this planet."

* * *

Duncan bent over, his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. He had finally reached Gwen's house. He walked over to the front door, and found it was unlocked. Feeling like a burglar, he crept into the house. Shutting the door behind him, he looked around. The bottom floor appeared to be empty. So he climbed upstairs. And that's when he heard the crying.

Duncan pushed open the black door and entered the midnight blue room. Lying in a ball on the black bedspread was Gwen. She was wrapped up in a black blanket, and that was it. Duncan walked over to her and gathered her into his arms.

"Gwen, please don't cry. I don't care if we aren't meant to be together. I love you. Screw the rules Gwen, because I don't give a crap about them. I'm in love with you, and I don't care what any body else says." Duncan said desperately, but all the words he said were true. Gwen looked up at him.

"I love you too." She whispered. Duncan smiled gently at her. Gwen reached up and pulled Duncan's head down. She kissed him hard, and Duncan flipped over so he was lying on top of her gently. Gwen pulled away a little, looked at Duncan and nodded her head.

* * *

Chris Mclean sat in his office, typing on his computer. He acted as if he had no feelings, as if he was too cool for everyone. But deep inside he felt pain. His parents were gone. He had never known them, so he didn't really miss them. But they had taken his sister. And now she was gone forever. Chris Mclean vowed to get back at them. He would make them pay.

**OK so that's this chapter. With the Duncan and Gwen part, feel free to use your imagination. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oceans Eagle here. First off I want to say sorry for not updating on Friday like I usually do, I went to see Harry Potter instead****. Also, I want to apologize in advance, for I doubt I will have time to update next week, next week I am insanely busy. This chapter will explain a few things that were unclear in last chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters from total drama.**

Adelina stood in front of the darkly polished wood door, and turned back to look at the group of people crowded behind her. Both Trent and Geoff were supporting the still limp Violet between them, she was still unconscious.

"This is her house?" Adelina asked the group in general. Bridgette met the red eyes of the girl and nodded her head. Adelina smirked slightly, and then slammed her palm into the door so it echoed throughout the house.

The door cracked open slightly and Gwen peered out. She opened the door wider, allowing the group to enter. Adelina looked Gwen up and down, her eyes wide.

"Nice outfit." She said, pushing past Gwen. Gwen looked down at herself, and blushed bright red.

Gwen was only wearing an oversized black t-shirt that had a skull on it, and it reached her knees. Everybody immediately recognized it as the shirt Duncan had been wearing earlier. Heavy footsteps sounded out behind Gwen, and Duncan entered behind Gwen. He was wearing a pair of black boxers, and hugged Gwen from behind. Then he looked up at everyone else, and smirked slightly.

"Uhh, we'll be right back." Gwen managed to stutter, before running upstairs, dragging Duncan behind her.

Courtney's eyes were wide, and she sat down on the black leather couch. She was breathing heavily, tears threatening to overall spill. Trent looked at Geoff, and then dropped the entire weight of Violet onto the party boy. Trent walked over to Courtney and placed his arm around her shoulders. The mocha skinned girl leaned her head against Trent, her eyes closed. Meanwhile, Geoff was attempting to avoid dropping the limp half angel onto the hardwood floor.

"Oh for crying out loud, just put her on a couch you idiot." Adelina said, rolling her eyes. Gwen and Duncan came down the stairs, both fully dressed now. Gwen paused at the bottom of the stairs.

"So, what's going on?" She asked, her midnight eyes wide. Adelina held up a finger to symbolize a minute, and then she walked over to where Geoff had put Violet down. The red head leaned down so her face was only a few inches from Violet's face. Then Adelina screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHH!" Violet shouted, sitting up. She turned to look at Adelina.

"What the hell was that for?" She yelled. Adelina shrugged her shoulders.

"We needed to wake you up and get you to explain who these people are who want to kill off super naturals." She said. Violet nodded her head.

"You might want to sit down." She said. Everyone complied. Violet took a breath and began to explain.

"Not to long ago, I was captured by the group of people trying to get rid off. Because I was only half supernatural, I wasn't top priority to get rid off. But there was one girl who was top priority. Her name was Cleo Mclean, and she was part vampire, part wizard. She was extremely powerful, but she wouldn't talk, she was protecting the identity of her younger brother. When she met me, she felt pity, because I was so young. She told me who these people were. The one who had come up with the idea of getting rid of super naturals was Izzy, she is clinically insane. Her right hand man was Noah, the total genius. Then there's Justin, he looks like a pretty boy, but he has a messed up mind. He has an extremely evil mind. Then there is Owen, he is smitten with Izzy, he'll do anything for her. Then there's Beth, the wannabe who just wants to fit in, there's Lindsay, the stupid, but easily manipulative girl, and finally there is Tyler, he sucks at sports, but he also wants to fit in. Oh, and there is Blainley. She is the eldest out of all of them, and she thinks she's the leader, but in reality, everyone hates her. When I was there, a bunch of other super naturals were caught as well. There were two fairies, named Katie and Sadie. And then there was an extremely sweet vampire named DJ. Then there was a really annoying warlock named Ezekiel. Also, there was a pair of twin dragons, Skye and Shane. Cleo knew that if I escaped, I would be able to find other super naturals and help everyone else get out. In order to save me and allow me to get out, Cleo sacrificed her self. And that's basically it. We have to go back and save everyone else and take these horrid people out."

Everyone froze as they took in Violet's story. They knew what had to be done. It was just a matter of time before the war that they know knew was going to happen occurred.

* * *

Katie sat frozen against the cool metal wall. She was hardly breathing. Tears ran freely down her face. Beside her sat DJ, he was holding the small fairy against his body. Katie was trying not to cry, she was trying as hard as she possibly could to avoid sobbing. But the thought of what they were doing to Sadie kept creeping into her mind.

"She has to be ok, she just has to." Katie whispered, barely audible.

From across the room, Shane looked up, his bright blue eyes filled with pity. He smiled extremely sadly, and then leaned his head on his twin sister's shoulder. Skye looked down at him, and wiped her eyes. Ezekiel was curled up in the corner, barely breathing; he had just gotten back from testing.

They were like rats trapped in a laboratory. They were stuck here, and they were tortured. They were poked and prodded with needles until the humans got what they wanted. It didn't matter to the humans if one of the super naturals died, that's what the humans wanted. They wanted all of the super naturals gone.

The door banged open, and a limp Sadie was shoved into the room. The blonde women looked down coldly and pointed at DJ. The large vampire hugged Katie quickly, then stood up and followed Blainley out of the room.

They needed to be rescued. Otherwise they knew they would die.

**Alright, that's the chapter. Sorry it's a little shorter than most, but I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that it has been forever since I last updated so SORRY, and I'm also sorry to Gandly123 for not posting the one shot yet, but I promise, I'm working on it! **

**Disclaimer- I own nobody from total drama.**

Gwen sat down on the leather chair in her living room. Duncan was sitting in the chair with her, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Bridgette and Geoff were sprawled out on the floor, and the surfer girl's eyes were red. Alejandro was sitting next to Heather, not looking at her. Trent and Courtney were standing in the corner, talking. Sierra was slowly inching closer to Cody, while Harold was doing the same to LeShawna. Adelina stood in the center of the room, with Violet standing beside her.

"So it's pretty damn obvious what we need to do. We need to prepare for a fight." Adelina said her arms crossed. Violet swallowed hard, and looked to her feet.

Gwen sighed deeply and ran a hand throughout her hair. She was scared, not just for her, but for her younger brother. What would happen to him when he did develop powers? Would he be allowed to live? Or would he die? Gwen had no answer.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Sounds echoed throughout Gwen's house. All the super naturals were on their feet in an instant and were outside. The sounds were coming from the forest behind the house.

"What do we do?" Bridgette whispered her voice barely audible. Adelina glared at Bridgette.

"We go see what the hells going on." Adelina stated simply, and then ran into the forest. The others looked at one another, and took off after the red head.

Gwen gasped at what she saw. Adelina was crouched beside a teen Asian boy who looked broken. Gwen ran up beside Adelina and nearly puked when she saw the boy up close. It was obvious that he was quite good looking; he was slim with evident muscles. His hair was about chin length and straight, in an emo style with side bangs that swooped across his forehead. His skin was pale, which showed the bloody cuts and the dark purple bruises even better. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth, and he groaned slightly. Gwen met Adelina's eyes and was shocked. For the first time ever, Adelina looked scared and like she was going to cry.

"Jason. Oh no, Jason, you have to be alright." Adelina whispered, holding the hand of the boy.

"That werewolf is more trouble than he's worth. We don't need to test him, might as well just kill him right away." A cold, steely voice echoed.

Everyone turned, and saw a darkly tanned amazing looking model like guy standing casually. Beside him stood a short, pale, pudgy girl with limp brown hair and glasses. On his other side stood a boy dressed in a red tracksuit with dark brown hair. They were all holding high-tech looking weapons.

"Now, which ones of you want to come with us and get tested?" The tanned teen said sarcastically.

"We have to fight." Courtney whispered. The tanned teen smirked, and fired the gun he was holding. Courtney fell, clutching her chest. Trent yelled, and charged at the three, turning into a huge black wolf midstride. He leapt at the throat of the girl, but she fired her gun as well, hitting Trent.

Gwen was on her feet, and in the next moment, she was a panther. She felt her claws come out of her paws and she leapt. Her sharp claws came in contact with the skin of the brown haired boy, and she heard his scream of pain. He managed to throw Gwen off of him, and she crashed into a tree. The panther looked up, and saw the deep claw marks dug into the face of the teen boy. He looked at Gwen, anger in his eyes, and raised his gun. Before he could fire though, a blast of water hit him, and he was thrown against the side of a tree. Gwen turned her head, and saw Duncan, hands outstretched, ready to fire again if needed.

Bridgette had turned into a lion already, trying to avoid hurting anyone. She saw Courtney, one hand against the wound on her chest, the other hand pressed against the bloody gap in Trent's chest. Violet was crouched in front of Jason, her large purple wings spread over him, shielding him from danger. Adelina was standing in the middle of the clearing, her arms spread out. Suddenly, the girl was no longer there. In her place, a huge red dragon stood, its wings outstretched. The dragon roared loudly, and fire streamed from its mouth. Bridgette stared awestruck, unaware of the tanned male sneaking behind her. Suddenly, a net was over the lioness. Bridgette fought, attempting to get out, but the net burned whenever she moved.

"Got ya." The male said, grabbing onto the net and dragged Bridgette into the deeper woods.

The brown haired girl grabbed the arm of the brown haired boy, and pulled something out of her bag. She threw it onto the ground, and suddenly, the two people were gone. Geoff looked around, his eyes wide.

"Where's Bridgette?" He shouted loudly. Everyone froze, and began to look around. The red dragon spread its wings and took to the sky. A couple minutes later, she landed, and switched back to human form, somehow still wearing her clothes.

"Nothing." She said. Adelina walked over to where Violet stood with Jason. Courtney had finished healing Trent and herself, and now was crouched with Jason, healing his wounds. Adelina sat by Jason's side and tool his hand.

"They took Bridgette. We have to get her back." Geoff said.

**Ok so that's this chapter. Sorry it's a little short. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh wow, it's been forever since I have updated, and I am truly sorry for the long wait. Also, if you get a chance check out my Christmas one shot dedicated to Gandly345 that will be out very soon!**

**Disclaimer- I own nobody from total drama, I only own my OC's**

Bridgette sat up, her blonde hair hanging out of its ponytail. She was in a small cold room, tiles on the walls and on the floor. The room was astoundingly dirty, and it smelled. Bridgette looked down, and gasped. Every time she turned into a lioness and back to a human, her clothes were shredded. The blonde surfer girl covered her body the best she could.

"Here. Take my shirt." A voice said.

Bridgette nodded her head and gratefully took the shirt. She pulled the large shirt over her head and looked up at the person standing in front of her. His hair was dead straight and dark brown. It reached to past his chin and was tied into a ponytail, but he somehow made it look good. His bright blue eyes showed concern, but also hurt and pain.

"I'm Bridgette." The blonde croaked her voice cracking. The boy sat down next to her.

"I'm Shane. My twin sister, Skye is getting tested right now. I'm afraid she might not make it through, she's extremely weak." Shane said. Bridgette looked at him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. Shane smiled sadly, and looked down.

"We lost Ezekiel yesterday and we nearly lost Sadie. They torture us here, until we are broken down and we can't take anymore." He said, no sympathy in his voice, he was just stating the facts.

The door suddenly flew open. A blonde woman trying to hard to look young stood there in a red dress that appeared to be two sizes to small. She sighed theatrically and pushed a limp girl into the room. The girl couldn't even stand; she simply fell to the floor. The blonde smirked, and then slammed the door.

Shane was on his feet and ran over to the girl. Bridgette followed Shane over cautiously. The girl lying on the floor looked a lot like Shane, with the same long brown hair. Her eyes were half open and they were a sparkling blue, just like Shane. She was barely breathing, and looked like the walking death.

The door opened again. The tanned male that had captured Bridgette stood in the entrance this time. He nodded at Bridgette.

"Blondie. Get your ass over here; it's your turn to be tested." He said meanly with a smirk. Bridgette took a breath, and walked over to the door, tears in her eyes. Her fate was in someone else's hands now.

* * *

Gwen fell onto the forest floor, arms wrapped around herself. Duncan walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Pasty?" He asked. Gwen looked up at him, tears and anger in her eyes.

"My best friend just got taken away by a group of psychos, there is a possibility she could get killed, and then we might all get kidnapped as well!" She shouted. Everyone else grew silent and turned to look where Gwen sat. Gwen covered her mouth and started to cry. Duncan leaned over and wrapped his arm around her. Gwen fell into his chest and sobbed.

"We'll get her back Gwen, I promise. Please, stop crying, I don't know how to deal with a chick crying." Duncan muttered. Gwen glared at him. Duncan pulled her back to him.

"Sorry, sorry. Um…. I love you, and I can't stand to see you cry, so please stop?" Duncan said, not as a statement, but more of a question.

"That's better." Gwen muttered into his chest.

Adelina looked at Courtney. The brunette had her hand pressed against one of the larger wounds on Jason's chest. Courtney looked extremely sad, not talking when usually the girl couldn't shut up about her accomplishments.

"What the hell's up with you?" Adelina asked. Courtney looked up.

"All I can do is heal people. I'm no help in a fight, and I'm a major target because I can save lives, and I can't defend myself." She said. Jason coughed suddenly.

"I think being able to heal someone is pretty damn important, considering if you weren't here, I'd be dead right now." He said smiling gently. Adelina laughed and brushed the hair out of Jason's face, and then she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Courtney looked away, uncomfortable, but feeling slightly better about herself.

Geoff was collapsed on the ground. Trent sat down next to him.

"Dude, I need to get Bridgette back." Geoff said sadly. Trent nodded his head.

"I know man, I know. We'll get her back, we just have to regroup and find some more people and then we can go after them and we can get her back for you." The black haired teen said soothingly to his friend. Geoff simply put his face in his hands.

Alejandro stood next to Heather. He looked at the Asian girl and smiled at her. Heather looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Stop checking me out. We have to beat these idiots. As much as I hate other people, I kind of don't want Bridgette to die." She muttered, looking at her nails. Alejandro raised his eyebrows.

"I have to agree with you there. It would be a pity it Bridgette did die." He said, moving closer to Heather. Heather took a step away.

"Listen to me. Once we save Bridgette and get rid of these creeps, then we can see about us. Maybe." She said.

Violet landed in the middle of the clearing and folded her large wings against her back. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked around at every one gathered.

"I know where their hideout is. We can go after them now." She said. Geoff stood.

"Let's get them then." The teen said.

**Alright so that's chapter ten. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so I know that has been awhile since I last updated, but I've been quite busy. I will try to update more often though.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing from total drama belongs to me.**

The group of teens stood in Gwen's house. They weren't just going to attack without a plan. But their self proclaimed "leader" was upstairs, and no one knew what Adelina was doing.

"She's a free spirit. She does what she wants when she wants." Jason said from his perch on the couch.

"Well isn't that freaking convenient." Muttered Heather, looking pissed. Gwen nodded.

"We don't have time to just sit around and wait! If we want to get Bridgette back alive, we have to do something!" the Goth cried out, anger clearly evident in her eyes.

"Geez, take a chill pill, I'm right here." Adelina's voice echoed down from the stairs as she entered the living room. Everyone eyes grew wide at her appearance except for Jason.

Adelina's hair was no longer the blood red it had been before; instead it was sparkling silver. Her hair was now dead straight and it actually glittered. It made her pale skin stand out even more and her red eyes looked more menacing then ever.

"It's my natural hair color and scale color. I felt that I needed to wash out the dye." She said a slight smirk on her face. Geoff stood his face livid.

"What the hell?" He asked slowly sounding extremely scary. Adelina didn't even blink.

"Oh hush, it's not that big a deal. I did it because they _know _what we look like. They are going to be looking for us. We might as well try to change our look as much as possible so we can, I don't know, survive!" She said with a death glare fixed on Geoff.

Violet stood cautiously, and moved over to where Adelina stood. The half-angel looked slightly scared.

"What's the plan?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper. Adelina turned to look at Violet briefly before answering.

"We go as a group. When we get there, pick a buddy. I don't care how cheesy it sounds, you're doing it. Make sure you stay with your buddy at all times. If someone falls behind, we leave them. Don't try to act all heroic and save them, that's just going to put all of our asses in danger. Any guards they have, we take them out. Try to be as quiet as possible though if you are fighting. They have the upper hand and we have to use our skills to our advantages. We free the super naturals that are trapped, and then we get the hell out of there. Then we regroup and find Chris Mclean, he is extremely powerful and will be the key to beating them. Now, any questions?"

Nobody said anything. Everyone was still processing the information.

"Good. Ok, Violet. Lead the way." The dragoness said, hands on her hips. The angel nodded her head, and walked out of the house, followed by the rest of the teens. Gwen and Duncan walked at the end of the pack.

"I'm guessing this is going to be a long walk." Duncan said more to himself than to Gwen. His girlfriend looked up and nodded her head. Duncan randomly grabbed a strand of teal hair on Gwen's head.

"You should dye your all your teal. That would look epic. Or, you could dye your hair green, and match me." He said with a wink.

"Wow." Gwen said, but she had a slight smile on her face. Duncan smirked, and then continued to ramble randomly.

"If I could change my name I would change it to Dmitri" He said.

"Ok, what?" Gwen asked confusion on her face. Duncan slid his arm around Gwen's waist.

"Dmitri sounds cooler. I was named after my grandfather." Duncan replied. Gwen playfully smacked his chest.

"You're so weird. But I love you anyways." She said. Duncan's smirk grew larger.

"Yeah you do." He said, and kissed Gwen.

"OY! Stop making out and let's go!" Adelina shouted from the front. Jason laughed and pulled the dragoness closer to him. Gwen blushed bright red and Duncan simply smirked.

* * *

Bridgette screamed as the needle was buried into her skin. It felt like fire was flowing through her veins instead of blood. It was pushed deeper into her skin, and then another needle was shoved in beside it.

"Please, please stop!" Bridgette begged, tears flowing down her face. A thin male with tanned skin and dark hair rolled his eyes and grabbed Bridgette's chin.

"Izzy, restrain her, I don't want her breaking her bonds." He said. The crazy red head stood up and pinned Bridgette down to the table, even though the blonde was already restrained.

"Go ahead Noah." Izzy said an evil glint in her eyes. Noah nodded, and plunged a needle into Bridgette's cheek. The girl screeched. It didn't stop Noah. He kept putting the cursed needles into her face. And then finally he stopped, but didn't remove the needles.

"Impressive." Noah said, looking over the charts.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked looking at the charts.

"Those needles are filled with a combination of the most deadly snake venom and the most deadly spider venom we could get. She has over 200 needles in her body and she is just in incredible pain. Spider and snake venom won't kill her. Turns out shifters are more powerful than we thought." He said, writing something down.

Bridgette could barely breathe. She had over 200 needles in her and they were filled with venom. _And she was alive. _This shouldn't be possible; she should have been dead by now. But she knew that shifters had an amazing immune system that healed their bodies at incredible speeds. She figured that as soon as the venom entered her body, her immune system fought it and got it out. That was what shifters were made to be able to do. They were meant to be able to heal almost anything immediately.

Noah began to pull the needles out of her body, not caring how much it hurt her. As soon as all of the needles were out, he hit a button and her restraints were gone. As soon as the restrains were gone, to huge men were at her sides, forcing her up. Bridgette could barely stand. Her legs gave out as soon as she took a step, so one of the guards slung her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. He cared her to the holding room and dumped her on the floor.

Bridgette laid on the disgusting floor, black sparks dancing in front of her eyes. She just wanted to sleep and forget all the pain and suffering. If she just accepted the darkness that was coming over her, she could relax.

"Bridgette!" A voice shouted, far above her. The girl forced her eyes to open and saw Shane leaning over her, shaking her shoulders.

"Bridgette you have to stay awake, you have to!" He shouted. Skye was right behind him, screaming her head off. Bridgette didn't understand what the big deal was, so she closed her eyes again. And she slept.

**And that's the chapter! I'm expecting alot of reviews asking if Bridgette is going to be ok. My answer is... wait and find out! MWHAHAHA, I feel evil XD**

**Reviews are love 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, it has been awhile, and I am sorry. Here is the next update of Shifters and Wizards. I hope you enjoy.**

**Standard disclaimer- Nothing belongs to me.**

Bridgette felt like she was floating. Deep, unforgiving blackness loomed all around her, wanting to take her in. Long tendrils of the darkness wrapped around her body, attempting to smother her. The tendrils covered her mouth, forbidding her from screaming.

The blonde girl was shaking in fear. Was this death? Or was she just in a stage between the dead and the living? She had no answer. She didn't dare close her eyes, not know. If she was between death and life, then simply closing her eyes could push her in deaths direction.

She was so tired though, and she almost wanted to give in to the blackness. But their faces loomed before her eyes. Gwen. Her best friend since they had met in grade two. Bridgette was being picked on by a boy who was a year older, and Gwen had started yelling at him. Even at a young age, Gwen had looked dark and scary, but Bridgette saw through that and soon the two girls were inseparable.

Geoff. Her relatively new boyfriend. He was a sweetheart. He was always caring for her and was always there for her. He had said that he loved her. He was funny and he always made her laugh.

* * *

And then there were the others. Courtney, LeShawna, Trent, and everyone else. They all cared for her. They would miss her if she died. She didn't want to die; she didn't want to upset her friends and her family. She didn't want to leave this world.

Adelina froze, her eyes scanning the woods. Violet nodded her head, stretching out her large lavender wings.

"This is it." The half angel said gently, brushing a strand of her long hair behind her ear. Adelina turned to look at the others. The dragoness met Gwen's eyes. The look in Adelina's ruby colored eyes shocked Gwen. There was so much sadness and hurt in them, but there was also fierceness in them, a will to fight. Gwen felt the same way. She was ready to fight as well.

"It's now or never. Let's go." Adelina said and moved slightly out of the way.

Violet walked ahead of Adelina, slowly, cautiously. She moved through the trees delicately, her feet barely touching the ground. Abruptly, she stopped, and then they all saw it.

A huge dark mansion, its pillars reaching towards the sky. It looked like something out of a horror movie, the place where the killer lived. A lone raven stood calmly on the roof. A traditional sign of death. Looking at it, Gwen felt shivers run up and down her spine.

"How do we get in?" Courtney asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"There are a few ways in. This is why we are going to be in pairs. We will all go in different entrances. Who are the pairs?" Violet said, looking around. Adelina answered.

"The first pair will be Jason and I. We will go in a south entrance. Gwen and Duncan you two will go in through a north entrance. Trent and Courtney you will also go through a north entrance. Alejandro and Heather, take one of the west entrances. Sierra, I want you to pair up with Cody…"

"YES!" Sierra shrieked. Everyone flinched and the raven flew off the roof and into the sky. Adelina growled under her breath.

"Idiot. Why the hell did you yell? They could have heard that! That means we need to get in there fast. Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Cody and Sierra will take an east entrance. LeShawna and Harold, I want you two to take the other east entrance. Geoff, you go with Violet and take the other west entrance. Now, be careful. Get in, find the other super naturals, and get out. Don't waste time trying to be a hero and taking out the people behind this. We don't have time for that and we can't risk losing anyone. Good luck everyone." Adelina said quickly. She looked over at Jason and kissed him on the lips quickly. The werewolf and the dragoness turned and ran north.

The others split up. Gwen ran swiftly, Duncan slightly behind her. Courtney and Trent ran in a slightly different direction than the punk and the Goth, but they still headed south.

Gwen stopped in front of a small air vent located on the south side of the mansion. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her right hand shifted and turned into a lethal panthers paw. Her claws came out, and she swiped at the air duct. It popped off easily. Gwen turned, and brought her midnight eyes up so they met Duncan's icy eyes.

"In case we don't make it, you need to know I love you." She said gently. Duncan took her hand and twined his fingers with hers.

"I love you too." He replied. Duncan leaned down and pressed his slightly chapped lips against her teal lips. He kissed her softly, but it slowly gained more passion. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Gwen moaned very quietly. But before the kiss could get to heated, she pulled back.

"We can't." She whispered.

"We have to save Bridgette and the other super naturals." She continued. Duncan nodded his head, understanding. Gwen knelt and crawled into the air duct. Duncan kept his hand on her back until she disappeared from view. Then, he crawled in behind her.

It was dark in the vent. Gwen was thankful for the fact that she had amazing eyesight, especially in the dark. She crawled quietly, guessing where to go. That's when she heard it. A pained moan. It was faint, but with her animal like hearing, she heard it. And Gwen recognized the faint voice of her best friend.

Immediately she crawled faster, and she heard it again, louder this time. She used her hearing, and she followed the sound as best as she could. And then she found it. The source of the sound. Blocking her from getting to it was another air vent. Not hesitating, she shifted her hand into a paw and slashed at the vent. It popped off as easily as the first one, and Gwen pulled herself through it.

As soon as she was out, she was pinned against a wall. She looked up and saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring at her with anger and fear. She tried to fight against the arms that restrained her, but they were too strong. Suddenly she was free. She looked up and saw Duncan standing in front of her protectively. She placed her hand on his arm gently and peered around him. Standing across the room was a tall shirtless teenage boy with a very muscled body. His brown hair hung around his face. His eyes had the same reptilian pupil that Adelina's had.

Then the Goth saw her lying on the floor, barely breathing. Her blonde hair hung loosely around her face, having fallen out of its usual ponytail. There were red marks covering her body, they looked infected.

"Bridgette!" Gwen cried and ran over to her friend. She wrapped her arms around the surfer's shoulders and rested her small head in her lap.

"Oh god Bridge… Please come back to me. You can't die. You're my best friend Bridge. Don't leave me." Gwen whispered, stroking the girl's hair.

"Don't leave me." Gwen breathed.

**And that is this chapter. I know it is a little short and there isn't much action, but next chapter will have more action. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Reviews= love.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I know it's taken forever for this chapter to be updated, but I've been having serious writers block. It's getting hard to come up with ideas, but I'm going to power through it.**

**Also, just a warning for this chapter. There is use of the F word in this chapter, if it offends anyone, I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer- I only own my OC's, noting from total drama is mine.**

The pain Bridgette felt was unbearable. It took so much effort to just breathe. Her head hurt. It felt like there was a vise around her neck.

She could barely remember her own name. All her thoughts revolved around the pain and the easy escape. She could escape the pain. She could. And suddenly, she saw light.

The pain was slowly fading; her body was slowly starting to feel whole again. Every step Bridgette took towards the light, a little of the pain disappeared.

"Come with me Bridgette, you have suffered enough my dear." A gentle bell like voice said. Bridgette strained to see a faint outline of a body at the end of the light. All the surfer could see was a body with large wings on its back.

"To escape the pain Bridgette, all you have to do is say that you accept this fate. You will not make it Bridgette. You can continue to fight, and suffer, but ultimately die, or you can come with me now, and escape the pain all together."

The body was getting clearer and Bridgette could now see that it was a petit girl with golden hair, holding her hand out. Bridgette took a breath, and reached her hand out as well.

"I'll come with you."

* * *

Gwen held Bridgette's limp body and sobbed. Her friend had just taken her last breath. All that was left was a simple shell. Duncan bit his lip, hating to see Gwen like this. Slowly, the punk knelt beside his girlfriend. He turned and wrapped Gwen in his arms. Gwen collapsed into his chest, clutching at his shirt. Duncan held her close, softly stroking her hair.

The tall brown haired teen said nothing. He walked over to Bridgette's body, a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, more to himself then to anyone else.

"There was nothing you could do." His sister said, walking up behind him, tears in her eyes.

The large vampire in the corner walked over to the center of the room, followed by the two weak fairies. They both had tear stains on their faces. The vampire opened his mouth to say something when the door banged open.

Shane jumped in front of Duncan and Gwen, shielding them from view. But it proved pointless for two people were simply shoved into the room. Gwen turned, looking at the new arrivals through red eyes.

It was a white girl, her arms wrapped around her body. Her hair was long and hung perfectly to her waist. Said hair was gorgeous, it was silky and straight, a gorgeous black color that appeared blue in the light. She opened her eyes, looking at the others. Her eyes were the most soulful, deep, beautiful dark brown eyes anyone had seen. She was pale, and she was a little larger. Her curves though were very evident, drawing attention to her larger chest and bottom.

The guy with her hand his arm around her shoulders. He was Korean; it was obvious in his features. His eyes were black, but very kind. They were almost covered by his bangs that fell across his forehead and into his eyes. His hair reached his shoulders and was perfectly straight. It was soft tan brown that was streaked with darker browns and blacks. He was thin, but the muscles in his legs and arms were very evident. He had a sad smile on his face, but the smile was the sweetest thing anyone in the room had ever seen. Shane was the first to speak.

"Who are you, and what are you?" he asked, his voice cold. The girl looked at him.

"My name is Erin, and I'm an Ice manipulator. I can control and create ice. I can also control people body temperatures, making them colder. I can also withstand extremely cold temperatures." She said, and then turned to look at the guy beside her. He kissed her forehead gently before answering.

"I am Jin. I am a rare breed of supernatural. I am what they call a weapon walker. I am incredibly skilled at fighting, and my body can generate and produce any blade I wish. Blades are the weapons I specialize in."

Jin took a step away from Erin, and held out his hand. A long silver blade surfaced from his hand. Everyone stared open mouthed. After showing the blade off, he placed it back on his hand, and it sunk back into his body.

"Oh my god…" Gwen whispered, staring at Jin. Jin smiled gently at her. Gwen looked at all the super naturals gathered in the room.

"Everyone, through the vent, now." She said. Immediately, everyone headed over to the vent. Gwen followed behind, not looking to where Bridgette lay. She didn't know how she would tell the rest, especially Geoff.

Gwen couldn't believe her best friend was gone. She just couldn't. Bridgette had been such an amazing girl, she didn't deserve to die. If anyone did, it would be Gwen. Or Heather….Not that Gwen would say that aloud.

"Gwen." Duncan's voice broke through her thoughts. The Goth turned to him, and saw that the other super naturals were crawling through the vent. Duncan nodded his head, silently telling Gwen to go first. The teal haired girl turned and crawled through the vent, remembering the way she had come. She could see Jin's slight frame in front of her, and she could feel Duncan behind her. Before long, light broke through the vent, blinding Gwen for a moment.

Gwen stood, her legs feeling weak, most likely from the grief, she guessed. The only healthy looking ones were herself, Duncan, Jin and Erin. The rest of the super naturals, she noticed, looked like hell on earth.

"Come on. We have to find the others." Duncan said, gently grabbing his girlfriends arm. But before they could move, they heard the loud sound of a gunshot echoing. The gathered super naturals turned and sprinted into the forest.

Once they were in the safety of the tree, Jin produced two blades longer then his arms and held them loosely, ready to fight if needed. Erin stood slightly behind him, her hand out and ready to conjure ice. Duncan stood, Gwen beside him, both ready for a fight. DJ stood in front of Katie and Sadie, ready to protect the two fairies. Shane and Skye were missing.

"Where are they?" Katie whispered, her voice catching slightly.

"I don't know." Gwen whispered. "But I do know that we are going to get back at those mother fuckers who killed Bridgette."

* * *

Cody groaned as the pain spread through his body worsened with each bounce. He had been shot in the hip when he had shifted into a deer. Sierra had leapt out from behind him, struck the guy down with lighting and grabbed the now human (and naked) Cody, throwing him over her shoulder as if he weighed nothing.

"Oh Codykins just hang on a little longer, we will be safe, I promise Sierra will keep you safe." The purple haired girl cried. Cody just gritted his teeth, attempting to deal with the pain.

* * *

Skye trembled as Justin played with a strand of her hair. She knew Shane was in the other room. They had heard sounds coming from the vent on their left and veered off course. Luckily, DJ who had been behind them, hadn't noticed, they had turned so quickly, and he continued to lead the others straight, his vampire senses leading him to the outside.

"My dear, were you trying to escape? Tsk tsk. You know you are going to have to be punished. And here I thought you and your brother could be of use to us. Oh well. That's two less super naturals polluting this world." Justin said. Skye turned to look at him, eyes wide, when the blade entered her neck, killing her instantly. In the other room, Shane met the same fate.

**Yes, I killed off Bridgette. So do you hate me? Don't worry, that will not be the last you see of Bridgette, I have some plans for her in the afterlife. Also, Shane and Skye were killed off because they were pretty much pointless characters with no personality. Erin and Jin have been introduced, and trust me, they will be important to this story.**

**Side note: Jin's looks are kind of based off of Taemin from the Kpop band SHINee (The hair style from the music video Lucifer, and the smile is Taemin's smile all the way.)**

**Reviews are love**


End file.
